


Consequences

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, No Dialogue, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Size Difference, Wilde has a Bad Time, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Wilde has a bad time with Guivres all alone
Relationships: Guivres/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic? look at me go i guess

Guivres slid her searing tongue along the flesh of Oscar’s thighs and pushed them open more fully. Oscar panted for breath, his clothes torn and scattered throughout the large chamber he was alone with the dragon in, and scratched bloodied fingers against the hard stone in a futile attempt to escape her grasp.

He could see his breath steaming the air through the blur of his tears, but his body felt too hot in Her grasp as she slid a point of her tongue through the cleft of his ass and against his cock as it twitched helplessly as the rough texture dragged past.

Guivres chuckle rattled his bones and he screamed as the breath was knocked from him. Oscar struggled in vain as a blunt thick prong of her tongue pressed past and into him.

The pressure felt as though it would split him in twain and he knew full well this would not be the worst to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my pinned post on [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com) for request info and other stuff!  
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA) 18+ RQG Server


End file.
